24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jack Bauer on Day 2
Subheading consistency Okay, we need to agree upon some sort of subheading consistency here. Each of Jack's articles is totally different. Day 1 and Day 2's headings are episode hours, with Day 2's being linked and Day 1's not. Day 5 and Day 6 use four-hour grouped headings. Day 3 uses topics as headings. And Day 4 has no headings at all. We need to decide on which is the best idea and stick with it, not only with Jack, but all "Character X on Day Y" articles. I have no personal preference, except that I detest linked headings. --Proudhug 16:17, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :Well actually, I was thinking that after this article is finished, that we could expand the other "Jack Bauer on Day X" articles to have the same subheading conistency as this and the Day 1 page. Also, I agree with you about the linked subheadings, since I am not fond of them either. If you want me to, I could remove them. -- Matthew R Dunn 16:33, 29 September 2008 (UTC) I quite like Day 3's though, because it helps to establish what happens at certain times. I was planning on going on to Day 4 next and expanding it, and I agree that Days 5-6 should be retitled to include each individual episode. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:01, 29 September 2008 (UTC) : Well? Any other thoughts? --Proudhug 21:34, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Logically it makes most sense for them to all be headed with the episodes. It's just going to be a bit of a task to go through all of Day 3 and redo it, as well as deciding what to do with the Game. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:55, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Writing duties Another one of these pages! If I get around to watching Day 2 any time soon, I'll have a crack at this article. Unless you want to Snsean? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:34, 6 September 2008 (UTC) I'll give it a try to expand on the episodes.--Snsean11 04:09, 9 September 2008 (UTC) : In my opnion it has to be a pretty comprehensive guide. I mean, its a whole page dedicated just to his Day 2 actions, so you may as well go to town on it and say pretty much everything. You can leave the images to me if you like. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 06:34, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :You sound as if you have to do all the work, you don't have to, we could all work together. You know, by one of us doing a few episodes, and another does another few episodes. I just completed his actions on the first hour, and I plan to add details on a few more. -- Matthew R Dunn 15:13, 26 September 2008 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea; we could each have six episodes, and find two other contributors to do the other sections? I'll do the last six if that's OK! :) --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 16:13, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :OK, looks like we may have a deal. I'll do the first six, since I did the first one already. Although, I may do more, but that would depend if there would be two more contributors willing to help. You could do the last six, I don't mind which order we take. I'll get the other five done ASAP. :) -- Matthew R Dunn 16:18, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Maybe we should just do half the season each? After I finish up to Episode 24, I'll go back and do eps 12-17. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:43, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :I have absolutely no problem with that. I've been having so much fun with just the first three episodes alone. -- Matthew R Dunn 21:46, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Sounds good. I'll get on and do the next two episodes tomorrow. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:54, 26 September 2008 (UTC) : There's still one episode left to do Matthew. Are you up for it or shall I just do it? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 18:03, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Jack's whisper edit Check out this diff, it shows that an editor claims to know what Jack's infamous whisper actually said. This is more of a reminder for me to revert the edit if the iu source for the information is not provided. Let's give the contributor some time to respond before removing it. 07:55, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Doesn't look like there was much credibility in that claim - can we revert it?--Acer4666 21:48, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes; done. I'd love to see IU evidence for this claim otherwise. 08:24, February 3, 2011 (UTC)